


Accepting Was Harder Then Admitting

by cactipresident



Series: The Last moments of a Ghost boy [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Au: never happened and Vlad and Danny got to know each other and were happy, F/M, Father/Son, I'm sorry not sorry, major hurt little comfort, no phantom planet, vlad/danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to finally tell his parents about his other half and he asks for Vlad to be there to help.  It is his secret too and he feels like they'd both be accepted. I mean all he wanted was to be accepted by his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom. At all. In no way shape or form.
> 
> So this is set about a year after when Phantom Planet would have happened. Instead Vlad and Danny made a truce and became unlikely friends. To the point where he actually wanted him there when he told his parents his ultimate secret.  
> I

"No, god no. This can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to go like this, Daniel." He whispered to the crumpled body that was he was clutching protectively as the emerald liquid stained his pants. He just wanted to help. He was asked to help. It wasn't supposed to fall apart like this.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye and all but growled at the person. They weren't allowed anywhere near him anymore. Not after after what they did to the poor boy. No, no one was allowed near him.

Jazz walked forward slightly more ,hands out in a peaceful gesture, hoping that Vlad saw it as such and would let her closer, while her parents stood very far behind her not willing to get anywhere near the blue specter. Not after the fact he almost killed them both seconds ago when they shot phantom. They were very thankful that Jazz somehow stopped him but confused all the same.

Vlad buried his face in the crook of Danny's neck ,his white hair tickling the side of his face, wishing to anything, anything at all, that there was actually a pulse going in that neck. Or that he was making some sarcastic comment. Please anything but the silence.

"Vlad."

Plasmius lifted his head, his red eyes shining from his held back tears, to Jasmine's voice. She had tried to help. She tried to save him. She can get near Daniel, she's good.

"Vlad, I need my brother" He vaguely took note of the way, Jack and Maddie flinched when she called the ghost in his hand her brother. He nearly growled again but they weren't worth it. His grip on his Daniel tightened reflexively when he realized she asked for him. She can get near him but taking him wouldn't do. They'd just hurt him again.

"Vlad, please. Danny needs help and you just holding him won't get it to him. He has to be still alive he's still phantom." Vlad was barely aware of what she said, though the words he needs help and he might still be alive got through to him. He placed Daniel on the ground of his living room in front of him allowing jasmine to get closer to him to see his wounds.

She looked up briefly to Vlad when she first put her hand on Danny then when he didn't attack her she proceeded to check him over and sucked in a breath when she saw the extent. She glanced behind her at her parents giving them a look Vlad assumed was a glare.

Maddie and Jack still hadn't talked since the first fired on their son, thinking even after he showed them that he was just possessed. They shot him and now he was hurt. Now he wasn't moving. After they practically disowned their own child, Vlad nearly killed them, not giving a damn that one of them was the love of life. Daniel trusted them and they blew it.

He brought them all here so it'd be easier on Daniel. He asked for Vlad to be there when he told them because it was partly his secret as well. Danny just wanted a better life with no secrets. He was so sure they would accept him; he never explained his reasons to Vlad but said he just knew. But they didn't. They thought he was a monster and Vlad was about to show them who the real monster was when he distantly heard Jasmine start to speak again.

"Vlad, I… I can't help him. His wounds are too much an-and he's not healing and we can't take him to the hospital because… because…" She looked up to Vlad again, this time her own eyes spilling with tears as she realized there was no way for her to help her brother. "Vlad, what do we do?" She whispered, as her own shirt began to stain green from her trying to help her little brother, the hero, the braver one, the one who could make a truce with the man who had been trying to kill his father and get his mother for years, the one who could invite said man to help him tell his parents about his secret. She didn't know what she'd do without Danny and she really didn't want to find out.

Vlad just stared at Danny, unsure what to do himself. He could try calling in his team of medical experts, the ones who have been helping him with a few ghostly illnesses that have plagued him over the years but there was no way they could get to Daniel in time. He needed them here 10 minutes ago. Damn it he should have had them on standby when he learned what Daniel was doing but he was so sure of himself, that they'd accept him. He couldn't save Danny there was nothing he could do. Teleporting him might injure him more, flying too fast might injure him more. He looked up at the love of his life... no. Not anymore not after what she did. He stood up silently and started to make his way to the murders when he remembered who else was in the room.

"Jasmine, stay by your brother."

Jazz was startled by the Vlad's voice. it was the first time she heard him talk since her parents... She looked up at him and saw him staring away from her towards her parents and she finally understood why he wanted her to stay by Danny. " Vlad, please, leave them we have to help Danny" She grabbed onto his sleeve hoping he'd listen to her, she didn't want to lose more of her family.

He briefly looked down at her and saw the desperation in her eyes. He shook off her arm from him and went back to looking at her mother and Jack before knelling next to Jasmine. He pulled her into a hug the green stains on her shirt getting all over his what used to be white tunic. " I'm sorry Jasmine" He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tighter, wishing he didn't have to do what he was going to, but someone had to avenge Daniel. " Your brother is dead. I...I.. there was no way and... He'll stay as Phantom till his body thinks the threat is gone, maybe not even then. I'm so sorry Jasmine. I should have never let him do this." He closed his eyes as he buried his face in Jasmine's fiery hair wishing he couldn't hear her sobs. Too many wishes tonight, it was time he actually did something. He let go of Jazz, his ice cold gaze turning back to her parents. They were horrified and shocked that their daughter would let a ghost hug her after everything they taught her.

"he can come back as a ghost right? Then everything will be okay and we'll be happy again, please Vlad! tell me he can come back!" Jasmine's voice cracked with the emotion she now refused to hide. Vlad refused to look at her now.

"Jasmine,I don't know what happens when we die. It a mystery i was supposed to find out first. It would be cruel for him to come back as a ghost. they live obsessed lives not remembering anything from their past He'd be a shadow of what he was."

This time Jazz didn't respond , opting instead to cry against her brother. Her little twerp of a brother who made her smile every chance he got. Her little brother who tried to keep her safe even when the trouble was her fault. Her little brother who was now... oh god. She wrapped her hands around his still body, wishing to anything at all that he was still there.

When Jasmine stopped responding, Vlad began walking forward t her parents again. They will pay for the mistake they made. This was worse than anything they did to him. With that though he lit his hands with the ecto-energy that he just started to use to help Danny with his training. The ecto-energy he promised him he wouldn't use to hurt anymore. He made good on his promise, these monsters weren't people.

"Stand back Wisconsin ghost! We'll rip you apart molecule from molecule like we did phantom. We're the best hunters ever!"

Of course, the big idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds. The energy grew brighter and stronger as he admitted to be being proud of what he just did. "Still calling me that ridiculous name? Even after you think we're such great friends? Even after I stopped trying to kill you? Even after I made a promise to a special boy to stop hurting pathetic weak stupid humans?" For a second time in Vlad's life he was losing control of his emotions, the first time being when he almost killed them earlier that evening but Jasmine stopped him, a dangerous task when you took into account how powerful he was without his emotions powering his attacks. He took another step forward, blasting a small ectogun out of the hands of his once love when she tried to discretely shoot him.

"After your own son tried to tell you something?! After I trusted him when he said you'd accept him?!" Maddie opened her mouth to say something and another first of the night, Vlad didn't want to hear her lovely voice. Now it was grating and wrong.

"That's not our son! Danny is at home sick, that's just phantom pretending to him to trick us!" She had left Danny at home, so how could he have been there? She knew how much he hated Vlad, so when he invited them to his house she expected his being "sick" though his snide comments about Vlad had stopped within the last year. Danny had no way of getting here faster than them anyway. No, Phantom was just trying to play on their nurturing personalities for their children. No way in hell was she going to let some specter do that to her family, though it seemed he already got to Jazz. Maddie thought her daughter would have been smarter than to talk to ghosts, let alone befriend them. She'll see when they get home though that her brother was fine and alive. It wasn't possible anyway for a human to be ghost. You were one or the other. There was no such thing as someone stuck in-between.

Vlad just sneered at her, tired of trying to restrain himself. "You stupid woman. Even when the evidence is right in front of you, you won't believe what your mistakes have done for a second time. Didn't you ever wonder why Daniel had started to get such bad grades? Or why he wasn't getting enough sleep even though he was going to bed earlier and earlier each day?!" Vlad was now floating above them, the air cackling around him as his emotions got harder and harder to control. A few streaks of energy came off of him and touched down to random spots all around the room

"Didn't you?!" He yelled when they didn't respond " He was trying so hard but instead of understanding or trying to help him you yelled at him for slacking off as you hunted him every night!" Vlad was now screaming, he understood what Daniel was going through all too well because he had come to him for help when they still considered each other enemies. He came to someone he viewed as a villain to his comic book hero personality for help. He was so tired of being hurt by his own family he was tempted to kill himself to just end it all. That was the last time Vlad ever hurt Danny, and he only hurt him that night when he hugged him so tight he left bruises on Daniel's arms. He then started fearing for the son he never had's life.

" Hey!" Jack finally spoke up to the creature that was looking more and more terrifying and deadly as he continued talking to the hunters " No one talks to my wife like that! And we never killed Phantom! He was a ghost when we met him!" With that statement yelled out thoughtlessly he pulled out the Fenton bazooka and attempted to shoot down the ghost floating in front of him.

Without even looking at Jack, Vlad created a small shield deflecting the blast but careful to make sure it didn't get anywhere near Jasmine. "Shut up, you buffoon. You are more stupid then your wife will ever be! How could you not see what your idiotic portal has done to the people around you?!"

Jack seethed at being insulted, about to rebuttal when Maddie put her hand in front of him to stop him from doing anything too dangerous. Her eyes were wide as she had just remembered something the Wisconsin ghost had said not even a few seconds ago.

"What do you mean a second time?" She questioned, trying to ignore the grim smirk that appeared on his face as if he was waiting for her to ask. Jack stood behind her slightly, wondering why that mattered. Who cared what a ghost said? They were just ectoplasmic residue of a person who was long dead.

"Finally showing some intelligence," Vlad sneered as he floated slightly more to the ground, he was worried about what he was going to do. It was going to make him more vulnerable but they'd finally see the truth and that's all he wanted. " Haven't you ever wondered why your ' dear friend'," He commented with a mocking tone, " and your son had such strife between the two? Something that was so eerily similar to mine and Phantom's? You couldn't have honestly thought we fought so much because I was "evil" and he thought himself "good"." He heard Madeline whisper no as those black lights appeared around his middle . Vlad felt the familiar sense of energy going through his body,each travelling in the opposite direction. It gave him a second of a burst through his body, making sure he was well aware there was no way this was a dream. Soon in the place of Vlad Plasmius stood Vlad Masters, who fell the extra foot to the ground. " Your son wasn't the only half-ghost you two created."

Maddie dropped to her knees as she realized what this meant while Jack took an involuntary stop back. It meant that… that… oh god her son. Her baby was d-dead. Oh god please no. Jasmine looked back at her as she put a hand to her mouth to try to stifle a sob. Her eyes only held contempt for her and it broke her heart more than it already was. It was the final straw in her sanity as she started crying for her son. Her son who thought they hated him as he died in Vlad's arms.

"You honestly didn't think our fights were about something as petty as me loving you? You didn't think we were that petty, did you?"

Vlad himself turned his back to the two, his defenses still up. He smiled sadly at Jasmine who was still holding her brother like he was mere minutes ago. She weakly looked at him, her emotional defenses falling down the more she heard what was happening.

Jack was less silent in his shock "but… no.. y-you're my friend! Danny would have told us when it first happened!"

This time Jasmine spoke up in her brother's defense, "He didn't say anything because all you guys ever talk about was tearing him apart molecule by molecule! Well you finally got what you wanted!" She screamed her voice cracking with emotions.

Vlad sent Jack a cold glare, making him take another step back. "I've tried to kill you Jack. And you just killed the only thing that convinced me to give up on trying to kill you after twenty years of dealing with you living with the love of my life. I'm not going to kill you two, no that wouldn't be kind to Jasmine, and unlike you two I care about her and I cared about her brother. No, I will leave you to think about the fact that you killed your own child because you were so blind and stuck in your pathetic view." With that final statement, he headed back toward Jasmine, finally letting his defenses down knowing they will no longer try to shoot him.

He helped her up from the floor, then picked up the body of Danny, carrying him bridal style, shifting him slightly so his head rested on his shoulder. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was just sleeping. Some time while he was dealing with his parents, Daniel's body had changed back to its natural human state sensing that there was no longer a threat." Let's go Jasmine." He said looking over to the somber 18 year old.

She didn't look at him, opting to just stare at her shoes "where are we going" Vlad's heart would have broken if it hadn't done so already. Her voice was weak and held too much sadness for someone of her age. She was supposed to be getting ready for college in the fall, not mourning her brother's death.

" I'm not sure, Jasmine." He replied slowly, thinking about what he was going to do. "You don't have to come with me, but I'm taking Daniel to the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone. He spoke so fondly of that place and they'd give him a proper burial. We will find his friends, Samantha and Tucker, and bring them with us. They'd want to be there and he'd want them to be there." It hurt to speak so matter of factly about what had happened but Jasmine needed someone to be level headed so she could break down. She needed a rock and Vlad was more than willing to provide.

Jasmine looked up again at her parents, mulling over what Vlad had said. Her mother was still on the floor her hand still over her mouth as her tears rolled down her face. The shock was too much for her to handle. Her father was standing but just barely. His usual bounce in anything he did was gone and his eyes were pleading for Jasmine to stay and not go with Vlad. He didn't want to lose another child.

She felt rather then saw the energy for Vlad's transformation wash over her as he changed back into his Ghost form so they could leave. She looked back at her parents for the last time and turned back to Vlad. With a quick nod she moved closer to him and her brother, wrapping her arms awkwardly around them both as Vlad teleported away leaving Jack and Maddie alone in his living room.

" My baby" Was all Maddie could utter as she broke down again, jack still standing there realizing in one night they lost both their children forever.


	2. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the terrible incident in Vlad's living room, he managed to bring his younger halfa to his favorite place in the Ghost zone, the Far frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: I do not own Danny Phantom
> 
> so... uhm.. not much I can say 'cept this is about a few days after the incident and I'm sorry.

The Far Frozen was just as the name suggested, it was freezing but beautiful none the less. Vlad could see why Danny loved it so much. The usual green lighting that shone throughout the Ghost zone was absent here. Here it was bluer and felt less like the ghost zone and more like some frozen tundra on earth if you didn't look up at the swirling vortex that surrounded everywhere in the Ghost zone.

Frostbite stood on a small platform built for the occasion looking solemn with his head down and his clasped in front of him. Next to him stood a 7 foot statue of the Ghost boy, the hero of the Ghost zone, the great one, or as Vlad loved to call him, little badger. It was rather life like, it captured him in his common pose after the two white rings passed over him and he shouted his common catch phrase. Around the middle of the Phantom statue was two rings that opened about a foot and showed Danny's normal clothes underneath. Jazz wondered how they could catch his likeness and his determined look in ice so well but she chalked it up to ghost powers.

The entirety of Frostbite's race and a majority of the ghosts Danny knew, whether they were friend or foe, had shown up for the … occasion. Vlad, Sam, Tucker and Jazz all stood in the front, trying to avoid looking at each other and everyone surrounding them. Even Valerie was there unbeknownst to them, she came to see if he was really was dead though when she found out she didn't feel that overwhelming satisfaction she hoped to feel but instead she felt like there was a hole in her chest.

Tucker had his arm around Sam as she tried her hardest to not cry. She refused to be the wailing girl at a funeral but it was virtually impossible to stop them when she thought of her best friend. Jazz Stood between them and Vlad, she knew that even if Danny was okay with him that his friends weren't that comfortable with him being there being he cause half of Danny's problems for the first two years he had his powers. They didn't know the circumstances between Vlad's changed behavior or Danny's suddenly trusting him but they accepted it. Vlad stood next to them but looked like he was a thousand miles away. His hands were clasped in front of him much like frostbite but they sagged and shook slightly as he tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault.

Frostbite finally brought his head up and looked over the sea of faces, each one more grim then the last. His eyes flickered briefly over the four humans, including Valarie in the back then back to the older Halfa. Frostbite knew that Vlad was there when it happened but him and Jasmine weren't forthcoming with the information, each getting paler at the mere mention of that night or how the great one died.

The leader of the Far Frozen took a deep breath, preparing mentally for what he had to do. He had asked Vlad if he wanted to speak as well as the hero's sister, but both declined refusing to try and go up there and hold themselves together. Jasmine hadn't talked since that night anyway but it was a nice thought to maybe have her finally speak again.

"Friends, this is a rare event having a funeral for a Ghost, but the great one wasn't an ordinary Ghost." The ice armed ghost began, a morose chuckle wavering through the crowd. "The hero of the ghost zone wasn't someone who gave up easily and wouldn't try to hurt anyone if he could take all of the pain for himself." Vlad stiffened and nearly started sobbing then and there.

_Vlad growled when he heard a knock on his mansion door. For crumpets sake it was 4 in the morning and he wasn't in a good mood as it was. His latest plan to kill Jack failed because the bumbling idiot used the trap for part to build a new weapon. He knew of course who had neutralized it in the first place so it didn't hurt him. Why did Daniel have to be so irritatingly good all the time? He messed up all the time but he always tried to protect people and it got more annoying every time he did it._

_With a pissed look, Vlad yanked the door open more than ever pissed he let his butler go home for the night. If he was still here he wouldn't have to deal with what was on his doorstep._

_"Daniel, what a wonderful surprise." He quipped sarcastically at the frail teenager. The younger Halfa had his head down and his arms wrapped around himself as if the shield himself from anything anyone said. He shivered at the cold, being he was only in his short sleeved t-shirt and his raggedy jeans he always seemed to be wearing._

_Vlad rolled his eyes at the unresponsive hero and began to close the door on him when a hand shot out stopped the door from shutting on him. The billionaire looked down at Danny with a raised eyebrow as he lifted his head and finally looked at him._

_His eyes were pleading and were wet with unshed tears." Vlad, I need help." His voice was weak and pitiful and sounded broken as he practically begged for Vlad to do something even if he didn't understand what it was._

_Vlad had never felt worry like he did in that moment before._

_He rushed Danny in, finally taking in the feeling of giving up he gave off which only served to worry him more. Danny stood awkwardly in his main hall as if second guessing his decision of coming here. Vlad was afraid he would just fly off at any second with the way he was acting. As a safety measure he flicked the switch for his ghost shield to ensure he learned the full truth of whatever was plaguing Daniel so much that he chose to go to arch nemesis, aka Vlad._

_Vlad put a hand on Danny's back and lead him to his living room which was just off of the main hall. When he got Daniel set down on his couch he sat down in the one across from him and just started at him till he talked._

_"Vlad" He began with a deep breath, albeit a little shaky, "I can't do this anymore. I can't watch my parents build weapons to destroy me then destroy the weapons. I can't deal with them trying to kill me then yelling at me when I come home late because of them. I can't deal with the bad grades or the constant bullying that no one believes because the bruises heal too fast. I just can't deal with the fact that my teachers have just given up on me to the point where they expect me not to ebin class and if I am it's a pleasant surprise. I can't deal with fighting you and knowing you could potentially kill me at anytime." He looked up from his hands to Vlad, before quickly looking back down at his hands at Vlad's shocked expression at his admission. "I can't deal with this anymore Vlad. And I heal too fast for me to do anything about it."_

_Danny looked at Vlad again before reluctantly putting his arms out again. If Vlad looked hard enough he could see faint lines of healed over scars that they could get if they attacked a certain area over and over. The lines were too faint to notice unless you knew what you were looking for and it finally clicked in Vlad's head what Daniel was talking about._

_At Vlad's look of realization Danny pulled his arms back and hugged them tightly around himself again before a chocked sob escaped his throat. "V-Vlad, I just want it to end so badly." They both knew he wasn't talking about just the problems ending._

_Before Vlad knew what he was doing, He was kneeling in front of the young Halfa with his arms wrapped tightly around him, tight enough that bruises might form in the morning regardless of their super healing. "Little Badger, I am so sorry. " He whispered in his ear, silently vowing to himself to never hurt the boy again, no matter the circumstance._

Vlad finally gave out a chocked sob; similar to the one that Danny had given that same night they made an unspoken truce. The funeral had only just begun and Vlad was already breaking.

Frostbite, with some difficulty since he knew how close the vampiric ghost had gotten to the great one, continued as if he hadn't heard the sob ring out over the hushed crowd, "The great one bonded our two worlds together even if he didn't know it. He was a mentor and an idol to all that truly knew him." Sam had longed since stopped trying to repress her tears as she thought about her last conversation with her best friend and her… and her boyfriend.

_'Danny," Sam shouted trying to get his attention as she saw him practically fly down the street. She thought it was strange he wasn't flying but she didn't ask. "Danny!" She shouted louder which finally got his attention. He turned towards her and gave the biggest smile he'd given in the longest time and trotted back over to her._

_"What up, Sam?" He asked with the same giddy smile on his face._

_She practically laughed at his upbeat attitude, but held her tongue being this was the first time in the longest time she saw him this happy. "So what's got you so happy?" She decided to question instead, really curious know what could make her friend act like a hyperactive puppy._

_"I'm going to finally tell them!" he exclaimed, his smile becoming infectious and making Sam crack a small smile. "I can finally stop worrying about being hunted by own parents and keeping secrets from them. Vlad helped me realize I have nothing to fear, the worse they would do is yell at me for not telling them sooner. They're my parents and they love me, right?" His voice wavered slightly at the end as if his previous doubts were getting to him again, but he seemed to dismiss them as he went back to upbeat personality._

_Sam internally was happy he finally was going to tell his parents. He was right, wasn't he? They loved him too much to do anything terrible. "Just make sure they don't start putting a limit on your powers now too." She gave a chuckle as Danny's smile just got wider._

_"Hey, uhm, Sam?" Danny suddenly shifted awkwardly, now seeming nervous about something. His former bounce becoming dampened slightly_

_Sam glanced at him curiously, wondering what could have brought on this sudden change, "Yea?"_

_"Do you have anything planned tonight? After I tell them we could uh go to the movies or something. It'll probably be over quick. I mean I'm going to see them now so by tonight we should be good and everything" He glanced up at her before looking at his shoes like they'd provide his answer._

_Oh. He wanted to. Oh. Sam blankly looked at him as if her brain stopped functioning for a second before it rebooted and she put her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. When they finally broke free she let him go and smirked. "That a good enough answer?" God, she's been waiting to do that for a year. She would have done it sooner but she didn't want to break his fragile man ego by asking him out._

_Now it was Danny's turn to look like his brain had shut down. Eventually it started up again and he looked at Sam as if he was looking at her for the first time ever. "Y-yea. That was a pretty good answer." Danny rubbed the back of his neck before he realized he was going somewhere rather important and he couldn't be late. Especially know that he needed it wrapped up as quickly as possible so he could get ready for his date. "I got to go Sam!" He shouted over his shoulder as he turned around, changed to his alter-ego and took to the skies._

_Sam had waited all night in her living room actually dressed up for once for the date that never came._

Sam began to cry harder as she turned toward tucker and buried herself into his shirt front. He just calmly wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly fashion and held her close. He wanted to cry but how can you when your eyes just refuse to cooperate. Plus if Danny was there he would have made fun of him for crying probably saying something like he'd ruin his electronics if he kept that up.

But Danny wasn't there and that was the problem.

"I was a Mentor to Phantom, if only for one moon, but it was enough where I believed I knew him. He was kind and tried to protect his friends and family first even if they didn't know it. Especially when they didn't know it. His town will miss him greatly even if they didn't know him as well as they should have." Frostbite was trying himself to not cry, if he cried there would be no one to honor the hero and he couldn't let that happen no matter what. He gazed over the crowd again. The ghosts had their head down in respect; a few even had their hands over their cores, a symbol at funerals for them to go safely to the world beyond theirs. It was the sign of ultimate respect and honor to the twice deceased.

Jazz was thankful and surprised at the number of ghosts there. She could have sworn half the ghosts there hated her brother and wanted to kill him. Like Skulker who was standing a few feet from his friend Vlad and right next to his girlfriend Ember with his head down. Even Walker was there, though his head wasn't down and he started at the statue with what looked like anger as if staring at the statue would bring Danny back so he could finally make him serve his sentence in full. Eventually he gave up on staring at the statue and put his head down and his hand over his core, lightly mumbling about rule breakers.

It was all too much for the young adult, to see all of his enemies and friends paying respects for him. It marked that her brother was truly dead and she just couldn't handle it. She leaned to Vlad, who had become her support system and was relieved to find he put his arm around her and held her like a father would knowing that was what she needed. She let her tears fall silently as she leaned closer to Vlad and whispered mostly to herself, " how will I live without him?"

Vlad tried to act like he didn't hear the first time she talked since that night three days ago because it hurt too much. Everything hurt. He was the one who was supposed to die. Danny was supposed to grow old with Samantha and they would have had children because Daniel never shut up about having kids of his own one day when they got onto that topic. Danny was supposed to save people and be the hero and fly free for the rest of his long happy life. It wasn't supposed to go anything like this at all.

Frostbite brought an end to the speech he had continued but Vlad and the three teenagers didn't hear. "Let Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton live forever in our cores as he passes to the realm beyond this one" With that statement, all the ghosts in the crowd raised their arms high in the air and let out an ectoblast that flew through the ghost zone and exploded. All except two who stood on an icy cliff that over looked the whole proceedings.

One lwore a cloak, which hide it's face but didn't dispel the sound of ticking from it's chest, nor it's seemingly random shape changing.Even as he kept changing sizes, his hood always stayed on his head, shielding his face from the ghosts below. Next to him, crying was a pale boy with snowy white hair and extremely dulled green eyes. He had a white bandage wrapped around his middle which hid a now gaping hole that you could see through to the other side.

" Phantom, you can go down there and tell them you're a ghost. They would accept you with open arms." The now small ghost of time told the crying boy next to him.

Danny shook his head, the tears falling around him. " I'm forgetting who I am and what I used to even do. I.. I have no idea who half those people are except The humans I should protect and some of the ghosts I should protect the humans from." Danny wiped his face of tears, wondering why he was even crying in the first place.

Clockwork looked at his charge sadly, knowing the transformation had already begun. He had hoped that the Halfa would have been as special in death as he was in life. But he supposed this wasn't the timeline for that. It was probably the best anyway.

The ghost boy looked down at his hands and then his abdomen as he let two white rings separate from his middle and head in opposite directions, as if repelled by each other. In Phantom's place stood the corpse of Danny Fenton. The ghost boy looked up at Clockwork for answers but he just smiled sadly at him before leading him away from the funeral where he remembered no one that would remember him forever. "Phantom, you are a very special ghost, but for you to stay in my tower I need you to change back to your true form. We can't have you walking around as a dead human in the Ghost Zone."

The new formed ghost nodded his head and changed back before being lead away by his mentor he trusted because he was the only ghost he knew.


End file.
